


For No Reason

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil-galad can't understand why the Númenóreans are turning against them, when the elves have done no wrong to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "I Survived First Age Beleriand" Silmarillion Appreciation Week over on Tumblr (tag "ISFAB week"). 
> 
> I think Gil-galad would have been an intelligent and good king, but I can't help wondering if the point of view of the Númenóreans would have escaped him in the beginning, just because of the old friendship and the elves' point of view.

“Sire, please, you need to sign this document before-”

“Enough!” Gil-galad snapped. Calming himself, he continued, “We have done enough for today. It is clear that we need more information before we try and send out another treaty to Númenor, reminding them of our previous friendship. Nor can we do anymore with Oropher and Amdir’s wishes for the day. Take the rest of the day off and see your family.”

The advisor looked troubled, but eventually bowed and left the room.

Gil-galad was finally alone. Taking his crown off, he walked to the corner of the room, cursing his lack of knowledge on how to deal with this. All the notes that were left from these types of meetings and problems in the First Age had seemed so understandable. Nargothrond refused to send warriors because the plan was arranged by Maedhros. The same had been true for Elwë and Doriath. Fingon had supported the Sons of Fëanor. The reasons were complex, but understandable.

What was happening in Númenor…the Noldor had done no wrong to the Númenóreans that he could think of. It was as though they simply were turning their back on the Valar, who had given Elros the choice that led him to found their kingdom.

The elves and Valar had done nothing, so why would they be turning against them now?

Gil-galad rested his hands in his head. He would get no sleep tonight.


End file.
